Dulce infierno
by rustjacque12
Summary: Hudson Abadeer, planea junto al Lich dominar la tierra de Ooo, Marceline es la única demonio que puede evitarlo, Simone intentara ayudarla, pero la joven tendrá que pasar por muchas pruebas, peligros y aventuras mientras viaja en compañía de un par de ángeles, y la joven Fionna. Que deparara el destino...amor, traición, muerte, y un gran secreto. Bubbline, Fiolee, FinFlame.
1. La pequeña monstruo de papa

Hola queridos lectores de fanfiction hace un siglo que no publico nada; debido a muchos royos con la escuela y la familia, pero ya estoy de vuelta y esta vez con un fanfic lleno de amor, drama, demonios guapos, ángeles hermosos y un mundo de Ooo completamente distintos; las parejas principales de mi historia serán Bonnie x Marceline (yaaaaihh viva el bubbline) marshy x fionnita :3 además habrá unas que otras parejas que también tanto aman, como el Finn x flame, y una que me ha encantado últimamente; gumball/ lumpy space si lo sé es extraña pero toda esta historia lo es; aunque ustedes han entrado bajo su propio riesgo; bueno vasta de intro, aquí les dejo el bello fic de "Dulce Infierno". Algo más, he puesto muy Oc algunos porque necesitaba más villanos o que se vieran como verdaderos diablos :D.

**Disclaimer:** hora de aventura no me pertenece, es creada por Pendletow Ward.

* * *

Capítulo 1.- La pequeña monstruo de papa.

La nocheosfera no es nada cálida, parecerá un lugar lúgubre, lleno de llamas y cráneos de almas desdichadas, demonios, trolls, mutantes y seres de inframundo viven en este terrible y desdichado lugar, todos ellos hundidos en la agonía; sus gritos de desesperación son escuchados en cada esquina de esa dimensión sombría, el rey...ese hombre de traje y porte gallarda no es más que un patán; de ojos color sangre y dientes astillados por devorar carnes crudas; tratando como viles escorias y mundanas pestes los mira con desprecio a esos demonios y seres que él...considera inferiores; su nombre hace temblar a cada ser de aquella tierra inhóspita, "Hudson Abadeer" se susurra en las prisiones de diablos; y hoy en un día tan especial el silencio de aquellas celdas es atroz; el rey se encuentra dando vueltas fuera de la habitación de una fortaleza echa de los huesos de aquellos que han muerto por desafiarlo; tiemblen...tiemblen ante mi... Piensa para sí, el hombre con una sonrisa diabólica que haría calar los huesos de cualquiera; pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre y un hombre de apariencia muy humana; con el cabello azabache y los ojos grises; camina en dirección al rey, parecía nervioso y tenía las manos con sangre; él hombre se arrodillaba ante Hudson.

-Mi señor.-habla en un tono sombrío -él bebe...como está el.- cuestiono Hudson; habla con aquella imponente mirada que hizo temblar al hombre arrodillado. Que carraspeaba y lo miraba -señor soy un vil gusano, un gusano y nada más merezco ser aplastado...él bebe...ha sido. Una niña, lo lamento puedo matarle sí..-apenas pudo terminar las manos en forma de garras del rey se encontraban en el cuello del señor. -Matarle! Que osadía dices! Es mi sangre! Te matare a ti desgraciado insecto ha sido tu culpa, si la tocas te romperé el cráneo!.- los gritos eran casi guturales sus ojos estaban amarillos y similares a los de una víbora, el hombre tartamudeo y Hudson lo levanto del suelo y con la otra mano desenfundo un cuchillo; pero justo antes de enterrarlo en los intestinos de aquel desdichado unos pasos que se acercaban; y con velocidad clamo con un grito.

-Padre! Deja a Chrono!.- El hijo mayor de Abadeer había aparecido en el mejor momento sin antes pensarlo en cuanto vio la escena quizo evitar presenciar la muerte de su fiel amigo el doctor Chrono.

Abadeer, dudo un momento y luego lo dejo caer al piso como un viejo trapo; las marcas de las garras del rey seguían impresas en el cuello de Chrono que buscaba el aire pues le era difícil respirar después de aquella presión.

-OHH! Vaya, el rebelde joven heredero de mi reino se dignó aparecer!.- su tono era santurrón y el muchacho de a lo mucho 6 años se sintió irritado como siempre frente a su padre. -Si le pones una mano encima a mi lacayo yo te pondré en tu lugar padre.- intento sonar lo más amenazador posible pero aquel chico...era más bien...lo que se dice...ridículo en el aspecto de parecer aterrador como su padre y esa misma razón era por la cual el rey lo marginaba.

-Tu...ponerme en mi lugar.- una sonrisa que mostraba sus temibles dientes se dibujó en su rostro -pero si tú eres un debilucho...por eso esperaba el nacimiento de tu hermano, ah...lástima que ha sido una hembra; solo servirá para gritar por todas partes como tu estérica madre.- dicho esto la furia invadió al joven que escuchaba completamente asqueado, como era posible que aquel hombre de corazón de piedra fuera su padre; quien lo había maldito con tal sangre...su madre...como podía vivir al lado de ese ser sin alma...sin corazón; era incapaz de amar...incapaz de sentir...pero...no podía hacer nada más que aceptar todo, todas las palabras y los desprecios puesto que algún día llegados sus 19 años él se volvería el gobernante de aquella tierra; y estaba seguro el primero que sufriría seria su padre. Chrono que seguía tendido en el piso se levantó y corrió tras las piernas del chico. -Amo perdóneme...enserio...pero...la señora Abadeer...ah...ah...-su voz temblaba...por un momento el chico presintió las palabras que estaba por pronunciar deseaba estar equivocado...pero no, no lo estaba...el rostro de su padre dejo ver un poco de temor...

Solo un poco pero el joven lo noto...Abadeer Hudson nunca más volvió a ser el mismo después de las palabras de Chrono...-La señora Abadeer ha muerto tras dar vida a la pequeña.- el silencio de la habitación se convirtió en un grito desgarrador que hizo temblar la dimensión...un pedazo de Hudson y de Marshall...murió ese día.

Hace 5 años que había sucedido aquella tragedia...por más que Marshall trato de evitarlo Chrono fue culpado y Abadeer ordeno su encierro eterno...muchas cosas cambiaron ese día, los esbirros fueron torturados durante horas, el rey no encontraba como desahogarse.

Marshall recordaba bien...claramente...su padre y el entrando en la habitación mirando el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que ambos amaban tanto; y una pequeña en los brazos de esta...la bebe con un semblante tan tranquilo, su padre la había tomado en brazos, nunca antes vio alguna expresión en el rostro de su padre que no fuera ira o altanería, pero en ese instante el hombre lloro. Como nunca, miraba a la pequeña y la abrazaba contra si...entonces de su quebrada voz Marshall pudo entender...el nombre que le causo cierto dolor...

-Marceline Abadeer...como mami, mi pequeña Marcy.- por un instante Marshall sintió una punzada de celos, su padre jamás había demostrado ni un poco de cariño hacia el pero a esa bebe...le había parecido doloroso ver que la trataba con tanto cariño y sintió vergüenza de si por aquellos pensamientos tan egoístas, tuvo pesadillas por casi un mes, se veía a si mismo lanzando a esa pequeña por la fisura, era un lugar prohibido se decía que dirigía a un lugar terrible con seres aún más atroces, su padre mismo lo había afirmado. pero el hoy... todo era diferente el a sus ahora 12 años era más respetado en las calles, solía ser más serio y su mirada había adquirido un color esmeralda enigmático, pero en su brillo se miraba el deseo de sangre, por eso había adquirido respeto entre los esbirros de su padre, su hermana también había crecido; de hecho, ese mismo día era su cumpleaños número 6 y desde hacía tiempo que los cumpleaños de la princesa no eran exclusiva celebración de la familia, se cumplía lo que ella dijera y Hudson solía hacer un desfile donde ella podía ser admirada y envidiada por todos, y es que Marceline era tan bella como su madre, su pelo azabache y su piel nívea que parecía tan suave, los rojos ojos de su padre eran más sutiles con destellos violetas, sus miradas no emitían miedo si no...Eran ojos que no podían dejar de ser vistos, hipnotizaban y sus labios suaves y delgados la hacían parecer una dulce muñequita, a pesar de ser tan joven era muy capaz e inteligente, además de compasiva, nadie juzgaba que en algún futuro ella podría bien ser incluso mejor gobernante que Hudson o Marshall pero claro esos eran susurros de prisioneros, pues de decir aquellos comentarios serian condenados a muerte. Hoy la monstruo de papi, se encontraba en su alcoba probándose bellos y variados vestidos para su fiesta, estaba feliz, era inocente, su larga cabellera negra era peinada por una mucama de apariencia entre humana y orejas gatunas, de cabello rubio con mechones marrones y ojos negros, sonreía mientras veía a la niña encantada con los peinados y vestidos que le ponía.

-Cake, no son hermosos!- decía con ilusión la pequeña -Lo son querida niña, lo son y tu también por eso se ven bien en ti.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sincera -cake...tienes unas bellas orejas tu también eres hermosa.- el comentario de la pequeña era inocente no sabía el dolor que causaban en la mujer que pronto tuvo que soportar ponerse a llorar desconsolada -son las orejas de un mutante, no soy más que un horror de la naturaleza mi pequeña...los defectos no son hermosos.- quiso no sonar triste pero su voz era casi como un sollozo. La pequeña la miro confundida, ella no entendía que sobre Cake pesaba una maldición; por eso su felina forma y aquel destierro a la nocheosfera.

-Marceline, es hora de irnos.- una voz cálida irrumpió en la habitación. Era su hermano mayor Marshall sonreía y le ofrecía la mano, la pequeña corrió emocionada a sus brazos. –Marshy!.- el la tomo en brazos y la cargo. –que bien se ve la pequeña, gracias cake.- dijo el joven en un tono tranquilo, la mujer sin embargo lo miro con melancolía, abrió los labios y dudo un poco en decir algo, pero después decidida cuestionó –Joven amo, sabe usted algo de Chrono…-su voz que en un principio sonó decidida…vaciló segundos después. Marshall la miro triste bajo a su hermana y le señalo que se adelantara, dando media vuelta se dirigió a la mujer frente a él.

-Cake, sabes que para la fiesta de Marcie son liberados todos los prisioneros, deben asistir obligatoriamente a su desfile y alabarla….yo...- titubeaba –Cake solo tienen una oportunidad, he dejado una arpía para que les guie a la zanja del mundo de Ooo, escapen, sean libres llévate a tu bebe y a él lejos de aquí.-

Cake asintió tomo la mano de Marshall y la beso, en sus ojos al borde de lágrimas Marshall leyó un…"gracias". –deben un huir cuanto antes ve, el seguramente ya está en la plaza encuéntralo.- susurro Marshall –Gracias, serás un gran rey algún día, cuida de tu hermana, cuídala mucho.-

Marshall asintió y dándose media vuelta se despidió con un leve gesto de la mano, Marceline lo esperaba en la puerta, le tomo la mano y ambos extendieron sus alas negras, como hijos del rey demonio habían adquirido algunos poderes de su padre, las alas de Marshall eran negras pero su pelaje asimilaba a las de un murciélago, las de Marceline en cambio eran ciertamente extrañas, pequeñas alas cubiertas de plumas de ganso, color azabache, una rareza que daba escalofríos al joven….de no ser por ese color negro, aseguraría que Marceline era un ….un…"Serafín".

Volar en la nocheosfera era como volar contra nieve…claro aunque ellos nunca antes la hubieran visto sus libros acerca de otros mundos describían ese tipo de cosas. Marceline y Marshall solían pasar horas juntos leyendo acerca de la tierra detrás del portal que limitaba la nocheosfera….la tierra de Ooo, ninguno había visto un humano o un Ángel antes, pero en esa tierra se decía habitaban ambos…aunque su padre, les había dicho que cualquiera que intentase cruzar no volvería nunca jamás, seria desterrado.

Al llegar a la plaza central, su padre recibió con gran cariño a su pequeña tomándola en brazos y sonriendo ampliamente, mientras que al joven solo le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro. –Veo que la cuidaste bien.- dijo Hudson con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que provoco un escalofrió era como una advertencia de algo, pero lo paso por alto, su padre siempre le parecía amenazante. –Es mi hermanita, siempre la cuidare.- susurro…Hudson no lo escucho pero Marceline si, miro a Marshall y le sonrió tiernamente.

De esos recuerdos…solo hay pedazos rotos ahora que ya han pasado 10 años…

Marceline camina por el techo de las dañadas casas de los seres del submundo, mirando el rojo cielo que hay en su tierra. –Mis ojos…capturan el color de este cielo…cielo de sangre, soy la hija de la muerte…por qué me aterra tanto la sangre…después de todo soy….un demonio, sin alma…padre…por qué tuviste que abandonarme…- susurro para si, pero una voz llego a su oído.

-El rey nunca se ha ido, Marcy linda, porque hablas sola?- cuestiono Simone, una mujer de cabellera blanca y piel azulada, era una hechicera poderosa y se había vuelto la maestra de Marceline, que ahora se sentía más irritada que nada. –Sabes a qué me refiero Simone…él ha cambiado…desde que…- le costaba trabajo continuar, aquel nombre le dolía tanto –él lo prometió…siempre estaría aquí para cuidarme y ahora...el…el…nos traiciono.- la joven extendió sus alas y voló lo más alto que pudo surcando el cielo en esa tierra interminable…en ese infierno sin escape.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews; subiré la segunda parte pronto.


	2. El secreto de los herederos

Hola aqui les traigo el siguiente cap de este fanfic, espero les guste, esta vez se revelara por que Marshall desapareció...y cual es la razón de que Abadeer los trataba tan mal.

Disclaimer: Aventure time no me pertenece, es creada por Pendleton Ward

* * *

Capítulo 2.- El secreto de los herederos.

Marceline voló toda la tarde, surco el cielo un sinfín de horas, mientras Simone la miraba sentada desde un tejado, por las trayectorias de Marceline pareciese como si estuviera buscando una abertura, un escape…Simone lo sabía, Marceline buscaba la fisura…el portal a Ooo, espero un rato más, la observo detenidamente, hasta que la joven se rindió, bajo a su lado, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una profunda tristeza podía notarse en ella.

-por qué me mintió Simone…por qué lo hizo, porque se fue…- sollozaba la muchacha, con mirada melancólica se abrazó a Simone y dejo de contenerse, lloró, como solía hacerlo cada noche desde que Marshall había huido por el portal, desde que traiciono a su padre, al pueblo a ella. La mujer acaricio la larga cabellera negra, y con una voz tan serena, se dirigió a ella. –pequeña, Marshall no quiso hacerte daño, a nadie, no lo entenderías, pero era lo correcto que se fuera.-

Marceline gruño –Lo correcto! Que tiene de correcto abandonar a su familia, el día después de haber huido seria coronado, sería el gobernante absoluto, porque fue tan poco valiente, porque huyo, porque me dejo sola.- y aunque su tono fue fuerte como un reclamo, pronto se debilito, y las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas nuevamente. Simone solo repitió en susurros –Era lo correcto, no lo entenderías, lo correcto…era eso.-

_**Flashback**_

_La mañana del día de su desaparición Marshall se encontraba hablando con Marceline en uno de los viejos templos que tenían, era un lugar abandonado y en ruinas, con grandes columnas grises rodeadas de musgo por el pasar de los años. Ambos jóvenes de 18 y 13 platicaban acerca del cargo que ocuparía el mayor el día después de su cumpleaños._

_-Vamos, ahora que seas rey ya no tendrás tiempo para ser mi hermano.- reclamaba la pequeña con un leve puchero y su inocente expresión de molesta daba más ternura que nada. El joven suspiro –Siempre tendré tiempo para mi pequeña demonio.- enternecido, le sonrió ampliamente y le pellizco una mejilla, lo cual solo molesto más a la pequeña –Pero…siendo rey, tu…no tienes miedo de los demonios.- decía mientras se acariciaba la mejilla, su pregunta inocente provoco un escalofrió en Marshall. –No, yo soy mucho más fuerte que ellos, seré su rey, pero hare de este un mundo mejor.- decía con orgullo aunque en el fondo su pensamiento era Somos demonios, no le temo a ellos; si no a nuestro padre, ya dudaba de muchas cosas, había escuchado ciertos rumores sobre su coronación…-quizás le temo a algo…llamado muerte, somos mortales, pero nos tratan como dioses.- susurro Marshall, Marceline se rasco la barbilla y pensó, pero su hermano continuo hablando. __-sabes no lo entiendo, todos morimos algún día...y la gente desperdicia su vida temiéndole a la muerte.- espeto Marshall mirándola fijamente.__-no...te equivocas. No tengo miedo de morir más bien tememos ver cómo llega el día en que se mueren aquellos que amamos; y es verdad...estoy aterrada no quiero perderte.- le dijo en un tono de voz quebrado.__  
__-puede que tengas razón...en ese caso...no puedo morir ahora. No lo haré ..estaré a tu lado no te abandonare nunca.- ambos se sonrieron, Marshall llevo a su hermana a casa, se despidió de ella, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que la vería… su padre lo aguardaba en el atrio de la fortaleza… y es que jamás imagino lo que vendría._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Simone recostó a Marceline, le sonrió y la acobijo, habían estado en las afueras de la ciudad, Marceline estaba agotada, después de que se desahogarse, Simone volvió a comportarse como la habitual tutora rígida que era, le instruía en magia, y en vuelo, Marceline había aprendido demasiado en tan solo tres años, esto era una orden de su padre, debía aprender ciertas cosas, con la traición de Marshall se había vuelto ella la nueva y única heredera del reino. –Debes descansar pequeña.- dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba su frente. –Mañana te esperan hechizos mucho más poderosos, quiero que aprendas a invocar guerreros de hielo, te fascinaran esos lacayos.- Simone sonaba emocionada, pero Marceline estaba harta, solo asintió con la cabeza, la bruja entendió el gesto, le sonrió y se retiró del cuarto… esperando que con el silencio, pudiera ser atrapada por el sueño, pero no fue así.

Tras unas horas de dar varias vueltas, se rindió no conciliaba el sueño, con cautela se levantó y abrió la puerta, no había guardias rondando la casa, pero si su maestra la encontrara merodeando por la noche seguramente recibiría una severa reprimenda por la mañana. Camino despacio, y mientras cruzaba el atrio rumbo a la cocina, diviso una luz salir del despacho de su padre… "Diablos, sigue despierto"…y es que quizás en otro tiempo su padre habría ignorado que ella quisiera vagar por las noches, pero esos tiempos habían cambiado, cuando Marshall se fue, se volvió mezquino y frio con ella, como si no fuera su hija, era extraño pero Marceline creyó que era como si todo el desprecio que su padre sentía por su hermano, ahora se lo dirigía a ella.

Se armó de valor y decidió pasar flotando, dio un ligero agitar de sus alas y se elevó unos dos centímetros, mientras más se acercaba más temía ser atrapada, cuando hubo cruzado el umbral de luz, dio un suspiro fue como si su alma hubiera dejado de temblar. Se recostó al lado de la puerta ya solo quedaba ir a la cocina por un bocadillo, pero algo la detuvo… una voz que reconocía…esa escalofriante y ronca voz que escuchaba una y otra vez en sus pesadillas…estaba ahí, hablando con su padre… asomo su cabeza para asegurarse, con cuidado de no ser vista, pero enseguida reconoció esa silueta… ropas raídas… cuernos enroscados, manos cadavéricas… Lich… él estaba ahí… hablando con su padre… riendo… Marceline sintió nauseas… el odio y desprecio por aquel hombre iban en aumento, comenzaba a tener rabia…de su vida, de su mundo…Marshall…lo que ella más le culpaba de aquel día…era que al menos se la hubiera llevado con el…y sin desearlo, los recuerdos la asaltaron.

_**Flashback**_

_-Papá! Que sucede! Por qué se llevan así a Marshall.- lloriqueaba la pequeña Marceline jalando del brazo a su padre, el hombre tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre y con una mirada que podría matar por su frialdad, miraba como su hijo mayor era amordazado, golpeado, escupido y pateado por todos los diablillos de aquella tierra… mientras que un demonio, de la confianza de Hudson arrastraba al joven heredero, "el Lich"…como lo llamaban todos… y los que conocían su verdadero poder… "La muerte del mundo". Abadeer reía sonoramente, Marceline lloraba, su padre…le parecía un monstruo más terrible incluso que aquel que arrastraba a su hermano. –Que muera!- gritaba Hudson…Marceline estaba horrorizada…por qué…por que tanto dolor, porque de un segundo a otro, Marshall se había ido para hablar con su padre, ella escucho gritos y el sonido de muebles romperse, cuando bajo en el atrio vio la peor escena que sus inocentes ojos podían percibir, su hermano mayor…estaba siendo ahorcado por aquel monstruo de ojos oscuros con llamas verdes en las manos, Marshall parecía morir, Marceline grito y corrió rumbo a su hermano…pero fue detenida por su padre…el hombre la tomo fuerte de las manos, no podía liberarse, vio cómo su hermano era humillado, fue arrastrado…y los diablos hicieron de las suyas…lo mordieron…lo escupieron… Hudson reía…reía…esa risa…jamás salió del pensamiento de Marceline._

_-Padre..¿Porque?...- al fin cuestiono Marceline entre sollozos…Abadeer miro a su hijo, y luego a la pequeña a su lado…-Por alta traición, Marshall intento matarme.- aquellas palabras llenas de serenidad…y lamentablemente….llenas de verdad dejaron a Marceline en shock…de los ojos de su padre busco la mirada de su hermano…no eran necesarias las palabras…el entendió bien la mirada de la pequeña…golpeado y humillado asintió…y de pronto…grito desgarradoramente, como si su alma se rompiese en pedazos, rompió las ataduras y extendió sus gigantescas alas, lleno de sangre…, con los ojos húmedos, la miro por última vez…se elevó al cielo y nadie lo pudo detener, desapareció rápidamente, perdido entre las nubes y el rojo sangre de su anochecer…todo…fue como perderlo todo para Marceline…aquella imagen de su hermano desparecido en el inmenso cielo, se volvió una pesadilla… todas las noches, aquel momento se repetía…siendo tan real…sus recuerdos…la estaban matando, su mente la estaba destruyendo, pronto su padre se alejó más de ella…y en aquel mundo infestado de bestias…por primera vez, se sintió más sola que nunca._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Las voces del pasado retumbaban en su cabeza mientras escuchaba las risas del Lich y de Abadeer en aquella habitación, Marceline, tuvo un impulso…de irrumpir en aquel cuarto, pero… ¿qué diría? No tenía ni la menor idea de que preguntarles, aquello había pasado ya, no podía seguir toda su vida lamentándose por el destierro de su hermano…un destierro que el mismo se impuso…y si Simone tenía razón, de no haber huido, Marshall estaría muerto , se levantó, decidida a dejar todo en el pasado, a realizar aquel sueño de su hermano, volver la nocheosfera un mejor lugar; pero algo la distrajo, la luz de la habitación se tornó de un tono morado…la curiosidad la domino y asomo la cabeza una vez más.

El Lich tenía en sus manos una cadena de oro, y en el centro de esta, colgaba una gema color rosado en forma de rombo, Abadeer miraba sonriente. Marceline estaba asombrada, sentía que esa gema ya la había visto, y sin darse cuenta la mitad de su cuerpo se asomaba por la puerta…Abadeer la sintió, sonriendo de soslayo…le tendió la mano. –Princesa, que bueno que estés despierta, mira…el tío Lich te ha traído un obsequio.- aquellas palabras que salieron de los labios de su padre, le provocaron un escalofrió…Tío? había llamado al Lich así…esa bestia era su hermano…con pasos indecisos se acercó, el Lich le sonrió…o pareció hacer eso, pues de aquel rostro que parecía más bien, una calavera rasgada, no se notaban bien las emociones. Su padre tomo el collar y se lo puso en el cuello, la gema estaba fría, pero lo que más la asombro, fue que aquella pequeña piedra preciosa, se tornó roja, como el cielo de su tierra, aquel rojo sangre que la hipnotizaba le hiso sentir mareada, no pudo mantener el equilibrio, Marceline se desplomo en el suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

El Lich miro el collar de Marceline, y figuro otra de sus distorsionadas sonrisas. –Lo vez Abadeer, tu hija es pura de sangre, de otro modo…el collar se tornaría negro.- Abadeer sonrió. –Cuéntame de nuevo hermano, como es que funciona, como es que ella se volverá mi llave al reino de Ooo.- el Lich gruño. –El collar…es la llave del portal, cuando los ángeles nos sellaron en este lugar, yo cree este colgante, solo alguien de corazón puro y sin sangre en las manos, podría sacrificar su alma para abrir las puertas a los demonios, la tierra de Ooo se conectara nuevamente con nuestra dimensión…sin embargo, aquel que porte el collar debe ser plenamente puro…de otro modo, el collar destruirá la nocheosfera, Abadeer, tu hija debe permanecer pura…sabes…una vez que la usemos de llave…su alma desaparecerá…es el sacrificio que necesitamos…un alma pura por nuestra libertad, estas…de acuerdo.- dijo el Lich con soberbia…tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-si el precio que debo pagar es perder a mi última heredera…lo hare, Marceline…es solo una llave, no dudes en que su alma me es insignificante.- La mirada de Abadeer era fría y miraba seriamente a Marceline, el Lich rio. –lo sabía, tan muerto como siempre, tu corazón es una piedra, más vale que te apresures, Marceline debe morir…mañana mismo traeré a las sombras mis guerreros…la sacrificaremos al alba.- y diciendo eso, ambos se dieron un apretón de manos como acuerdo…fuera del despacho, una mujer de cabellera blanca escuchaba con atención, se retiró sin ser vista, la mañana siguiente…salvaría a Marceline.

* * *

Gracias por sus Reviews, se los agradecería si me siguen dejando para seguir con la historia.


	3. Adiós Simone

**What´s up **lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar pero es que no tuve muy bien organizado mi tiempo, quizás el próximo capitulo no tarde tanto, pero es que me encuentro en parciales finales. y también tengo el vicio del Minecraft, bueno aquí ya esta la tercera parte de esta historia espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo.- 3 Adiós Simone…

En una zona repleta de rocas, y colinas de piedras…en las afueras de la nocheosfera, se encontraba caminando errante, una persona encapuchada, su caminar era lento, su pierna izquierda parecía cojear…dejaba un pequeño rastro de sangre tras de su camino. Al fin se recargo sobre una piedra, dejándose caer, se sentía agotada, la causa de la herida de su pierna fue una flecha de sangre de demonio, sentía su cuerpo completamente pesado, de pronto su piel sintió un estremecimiento terrible, busco por todas partes con la mirada, pero en aquella rojiza y oscura noche apenas y podía divisar algo más haya de bultos en las penumbras…si…eso creyó hasta que un punto verde se acercó apresuradamente…tan rápido como una bala, y ella reacciono…era él…"Lich"…apenas y pudo esquivar aquel ataque, que roso todo su brazo derecho, calcinándolo ampliamente, corrió desesperada, tan rápido como pudo, pero en plena oscuridad, tropezó con unas rocas y cayo rodando colina abajo, quedo inconsciente…o eso creyó aquel monstruo, se acercó y puso una de sus garras sobre su cabeza.

-Hum, te necesitamos viva…maldita bruja, no podías solo mirar y quedarte quieta, ahora tendré que desfigurar ese hermoso rostro.- gruño aquel ser, apretando fuertemente su cabeza contra el suelo, ella solo rio sonoramente. –Inténtalo monstruo, mátame si es necesario, realízame la tortura más terrible que anheles, pero escúchame bien…jamás la van a tener, ella está muy lejos ahora, ella es libre…y aunque muera por liberarla…mi alma podrá descansar.- Simone sonaba decidida, el Lich sintió una furia inmensa por aquella mujer, la levantó bruscamente y con sus garras la tomó sin cuidado por el brazo herido, Simone hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no dejo que la sonrisa de sus labios desapareciera. –Sabes…si ella vuelve, no será la misma niña, ella acabara con esta tierra, acabara con los demonios.- Él al oír aquello, apretó con más fuerza a Simone, haciéndola sangrar. -¿Marceline? Destruirnos…esa niña volverá arrepentida, tu sacrificio será en vano, sabes…debería matarte aquí, pero mi hermano cree que podrás decirnos donde está el portal, tu eres la única que lo sabe…me pregunto si…- el Lich la acerco y la miró directo a sus ojos…Simone palideció, conocía los temibles poderes de aquel hombre, sabía que al mirar directamente, aquellas huecas cavidades, las llamas verdes de su podrida alma invadirían sus recuerdos, como hechicera se resistió…pero era imposible, aquel ser de siglos…era por mucho, más poderoso que ella...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marceline se encontraba corriendo desesperada por el bosque aquel lugar le parecía tan desconocido, quería volver a su casa, no creía las palabras de Simone…pero que otra cosa podía tramar ese horrible hombre y su padre, nada bueno, de eso estaba segura, de pronto un inmenso dolor la invadió, en el pecho, era terrible como si algo realmente malo estuviese pasando en su hogar…sabía exactamente a quien estaban dañando, cayo de rodillas y las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos…no derramo ninguna, las contuvo, ella quería eso…le daría memorias falsas al Lich…Simone, la única que la quiso, Marceline estaba realmente arrepentida, se recostó en aquel prado, estaba fresco y el cielo que se divisaba por sobre la copa de aquellos verdes árboles, era oscuro, y con estrellas…la primera vez que veía ese color en el cielo…y aquella gran esfera amarillenta según sabia se llamaba luna…era hermosa, estaba completamente cansada, cerro sus parpados y se perdió en aquellas pesadillas…que ahora incluían el adiós de Simone…todos a los que amaba...terminaban dejándola sola…ymaldijo su suerte hasta quedar completamente dormida en el pasto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bruja!.- gruño el Lich –Que me hiciste, que son estas memorias.- Tenía las manos agarrando fuertemente su cabeza y daba gruñidos y alaridos de dolor Simone estaba en el piso, su cuerpo estaba cruelmente dañado, tenía moretones y rasguños además de una pierna llena de sangre y tierra, apenas y podía estar consciente pero no dejaría que el Lich pudiera ver su mente, los recuerdos que había implantado se repetirían durante largo tiempo, memorias felices…el Lich se sentía asqueado…Simone sabía que la felicidad era lo que más le dolía ver a aquel monstruo, ella sonreía mientras lo veía sufrir…pero sabía que si no sanaba pronto, el hechizo acabaría, y ella también terminaría su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la fortaleza de Abadeer, Hudson daba vueltas y vueltas en su despacho, esa mañana cuando habían entrado en la habitación de Marceline para llevar acabo su cruel plan…algo faltaba ahí…su hija había desaparecido, la buscaron por largo tiempo y cuando al fin el Lich percibió la magia de Simone en aquella habitación, fueron en busca de la tutora, y al entrar en su pequeño cuarto aquella bruja los ataco con titanes de hielo, Hudson nunca imagino la fuerza de su magia, los titanes dieron batalla, pero contra su hermano, no duraron mucho, aunque ella pudo escapar, el Lich fue en su búsqueda, y desde que él se había marchado, Hudson no había dejado de dar vueltas en aquel despacho, desesperado, perder el collar era perderlo todo, necesitaba vengarse del destierro que los ángeles le dieron…que su tercer hermano le dio…ser Rey de la nocheosfera…no es algo que guste demasiado, sí, tenía sus ventajas, seria eterno, y gracias a sus poderes, podía ser joven por siempre, pero…esa tierra era aburrida…no había más que demonios errantes y seres monstruosos…era una tierra que solo daba dolor y miseria…y esa tierra lo había envenenado…quería vengarse…darle al Rey de aquellos seres alados, lo que le dio…un mundo de sangre y tinieblas…se vengaría de su hermano mayor…Pen lo iba a pagar muy caro…Hudson esclavizaría a todos esos seres…entonces su mirada se quedó directa en un cuadro…la madre de Marceline, era tan hermosa…la única mujer que Hudson amo,...por mas magia y poder que él podía tener…nunca pudo devolverla…era curioso…si Marceline supiera la verdad, lo entendería todo…todo…Marshall era su medio hermano, y ella, ella era la única semi-pura en aquel sitio…Marceline, ella era su única esperanza, en el fondo no quería perderla, pero era la única manera.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse bruscamente lo saco de sus pensamientos, era el Lich tenía una facción llena de rabia…y en la mano derecha traía a la hechicera, la había arrastrado todo el camino y ella había perdido el conocimiento, se la arrojo a su hermano y él se puso completamente serio.

-Te dije que la necesitamos con vida, si muere no sirve de nada.- dijo molesto –Esta con vida, puedo sentirlo, esta bruja no morirá fácilmente, ya viene uno de tus esclavos médicos, en cuanto despierte me la darás de nuevo…hablara lo sé, nadie soporta mis torturas, nadie…y una vez nos diga todo…será mía…morirá lenta y dolorosamente.- El Lich tenía una mirada lasciva en dirección a Simone, sus ojos daban asco, Hudson solo suspiro, un joven demonio entro en la habitación y se llevó a la mujer.

-Dime hermano, alguna vez se lo has dicho.- dijo el Lich y Abadeer se dio cuenta de que seguía con la mirada en dirección al cuadro, su mirada se dirigió al techo buscando una respuesta entre sus recuerdos –Creo que…ella no lo recuerda, era tan solo una niña, tenía 3 años…le dije la verdad hace tanto, y ahora me arrepiento, si lo llega a recordar estamos perdidos…Mar…pequeña…por que tenías que ser un Nefilim.- sonó abatido, y miro a su hermano que lo miraba fríamente –Tu hija es más poderosa de lo que piensa…si es capaz de controlar el collar…puede que haga más que abrir el portal…quizás…absorba el poder que contiene…mi poder, en aquella chica, mitad ángel y demonio…una Nefilim…jamás debiste amar a Marceline, aquella ángel…solo provoco nuestro destierro del mundo humano, no te culpare hermano, Pen fue el egoísta, pero…estoy seguro que cuando nos vuelva a ver se retorcerá de alegría…y si no lo hace me encargare de retorcerle el cuello.- El Lich sonaba terriblemente sincero, Abadeer se erizo, pero estaba convencido, era lo correcto vengarse de su hermano.

El Lich sonrió ampliamente al ver el convencimiento de su hermano…en el fondo aquel monstruo tenía sus propios planes, Abadeer y Pen…morirían por su mano. Dio una leve reverencia llena de hipocresía y se retiró del cuarto, yendo a su guarida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Abrió los ojos por el calor que sentía, en donde antes estaba la luna, había una esfera gigante…que parecía de fuego, Marceline se asombró ampliamente, recordó sus libros de aquel mundo y supo que era el sol, o al menos debía serlo, por primera vez miro todo el paisaje a su alrededor, era tan diferente, su mundo rojo, destruido y con cielos de sangre, y ese sitio, llamado Ooo, árboles frondosos, suelo verde suave…y aquel cielo, que hermoso era, el calor del sol, el azul…tenía ganas de conocer aquello que llamaban mar, o los humanos, se rio de pensar que aquel lugar podía volverse su hogar…suspiro y se recostó tranquila, olvidando todo lo malo…cerro sus ojos y se sintió en paz de nuevo, hasta que el crujir de una vara la alerto alzo su mirada y se encontró con alguien…o no…ojala y hubiera durado más aquella paz, ese ser de ojos grandes dio un fuerte grito, y comenzó a llorar, rápidamente apareció una mujer…Marceline reconoció aquella cabellera…Cake…que hacia ahí. La mujer también la miro…y un terrible temor percibió Marceline en los ojos de la que alguna vez fue su nana, y escucho un nombre que no conocía….salir de los labios de Cake, rápidamente un hombre con algo similar a una espada apareció, era extraño no parecía humano, pero su piel era como la noche, negra, y tenía un cuerno blanco en la frente, los ojos grises…y su mirada, con el mismo temor de Cake, Marceline levanto el vuelo en dirección a ellos.

-Cake…yo, hui de aquel sitio, yo…estoy perdida.- sonó melancólica, y la mujer cambio su semblante libero a la humana más pequeña de su abrazo, y Marceline la admiro mejor, una pequeña de cabello como el oro y los ojos tan profundos como el cielo o el mar. –Dulce niña, nosotros no queremos nada con demonios, perdóname pero no puedo ayudarte.- Cake temblo en su habla, miles de memorias volvieron a ella, las peores partes de su vida se encontraban asociadas con demonios, y Marceline…era hija de aquel terrible hombre, entonces el humano del cuerno dio un paso al frente de Marceline. –Todo aquel que se vuelva un desterrado de la nocheosfera está de mi lado, porque solo huye quien tiene valor para retar a Hudson.- el hombre tenía una voz melodiosa, grave pero sutil, Marceline sintió más confianza y dejo de flotar, poso sus pies en el suelo y lo miro. –Tu eres Chrono, verdad, mi hermano…se lo que hizo por ti, tengo que hablar contigo de muchas cosas.-

* * *

Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews queridos lectores, enserió lamento la demora de este capítulo es debido a que estoy en parciales finales en la prepa y la verdad, no voy muy bien en historia u-u pero eso es otro tema, :D en este capítulo se revelaron más cosas como aclaraciones aquí las dejo.

Nefilim: Hijo de ángel y demonio.

D: Marshall y Marcy son medios hermanos siiiii! Más secretos revelados xD no se preocupen la fuerte de Simone seguirá con vida….por ahora xD.

Pen para quienes no vieron el capítulo piloto de Hora de Aventura, era el nombre original de Finn pero aquí lo puse como otro personaje más, por una imagen que había visto hace tiempo de estos tres. Hudson, Lich, y Pen, es un fanart, pero me gustó mucho. Y por último en el próximo episodio que ya tengo el inicio por cierto, al fin sabrán el paradero de Marshall y aparecerán ciertos personajes que agregaran comicidad al Fic.

No desesperen sobre el Bublebine pronto habrá :D, también Fiolee y FP x Finn


	4. Miradas

Al fin pude darme una escapada de los estudios (vacaciones) y actualizar esta historia :D gracias por los reviews y bueno, al cliente lo que pida…. –w- aparece nuestra bella ángel…:D y un personaje de actitud…algo fashion también nos dará algunas probadas de que ella si está hecha por los dioses, xD bueno sin más, aquí el fic.

Las XXXXX son para cuando el fic cambia de escenario o de punto de vista de personaje, * es para notas de autor y las letras en cursiva para pensamientos…. Sin más, VIVA el bubbline *W*

Disclaimer: Hora de aventura le pertenece a Pendleton Ward esta obra es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 4.- Miradas…

Se levantó y deambulo por la casa con la excusa de ir por algo de comida, cuando se encontró en la cocina se desplomo en la silla y se dio cuenta que eso era una pérdida de tiempo, ella no sabía cocinar, no había tenido antes necesidad...que inútil se sentía, y la verdad algo le daba más melancolía, no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía profundamente confusa, le parecía muy noble de Chrono, a pesar de todo lo que le había contado…de todo lo que su padre hizo sufrir a esa familia…también pensaba en Simone y que le había contado tantas cosas en tan pocos segundos antes de abandonarla…no; Simone dijo que ella debía quedarse…pero ¿Por qué? Que había en aquel desdichado sitio para que su maestra tuviera la necesidad de quedarse… no encontraba la respuesta por más que la buscaba, miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que el cielo parecía un explosión de colores, morados, naranjas y azules se mezclaban y daban paso al brillante sol apenas asomándose tímidamente en el horizonte, sonrió, no negaba que este sitio le gustaba más que ningún otro, era un mundo tan perfecto tan pacifico, que lamento haberlo desconocido o el extraño odio de su padre, y es que…¿Qué tipo de ser completamente loco podría odiar la vida y el mundo?, ella solo suspiro pero el sonido de la puerta la tomó por sorpresa, más lo que sus ojos adormilados vieron, pero entendió perfectamente, aquella niña de 15 años, la hija de cake se estaba marchando de su casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vamos Lumpy, no podemos estar descansando en el bosque ya va a amanecer, vamos despierta.- decía preocupada una joven de largo cabello y ojos cual chicle, una piel de un tono níveo, y unas bellas y rosadas mejillas, movía bruscamente del hombro a su compañera que estaba profundamente dormida bajo el árbol del pantano se supone debían patrullar, la joven comenzó a desesperarse, desistió de despertar a su amiga, dio la media vuelta y desplego unas grandes alas blancas, debía patrullar, ese era su deber ahora que eran serafines de segundo rango, al fin había podido salir de su dimensión y conocer la tierra de los humanos, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de salvar aldeanos, su hermano mayor Gumball le dio muchos consejos y se sentía lista, levanto vuelo y con una sonrisa, se dirigió al horizonte donde los rayos del sol apenas y se asomaban.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Pero cuál es la razón! Fionna si no me explicas, gritare desesperadamente y hare que Crono venga por ti.- susurraba la pelinegra, ya habían dejado la casa atrás, no tanto como para que el padre de la joven rubia saliera corriendo en busca de su hija, que sorpresa se llevaría cuando al entrar en su habitación no estuviera ninguna de las dos…seguramente Marceline sería la culpada, o eso pensaba.

-Mira, no quiero que lo tomes personal pero…debo buscar a alguien ya te lo he dicho, no soy como mi padre o mi madre, no le temo a la aventura, mucho menos a los demonios, este alguien es muy importante- titubeo nerviosa, paro en seco y miro a Marceline, sollozo -…es mi hermano Finn, mis padres tuvieron gemelos, pero el desapareció cuando teníamos 10 años, han pasado 5 agonizantes años, no he sabido nada de mi hermanito…sabes lo que es sentirse solo y ver que quienes deberían apoyarte en buscarlo, solo se quedan de brazos cruzados.- Fionna comenzó a llorar, Marceline solo se quedó callada, sabía lo que sentía, lo sabía perfectamente, ella sabía lo que era perder un hermano, un confidente, un ser amado, se acercó y abrazo a Fionna, ella correspondió al abrazo, lloró como no había podido desde que Finn desapareció, y al fin Marceline hablo.

-Tus padres me contaron muchas cosas, tu padre en especial, sabes, me iría hoy a *PuHoy es el mundo de las nubes, según tu padre ahí está mi hermano.- ella también sufrió un quiebre de voz al revivir el tema de Marshall. –Te ayudare a encontrar a tu hermano, y después iré por Marshall, bien Fionna, creo que iniciamos una aventura, y sabes, solo se tu nombre y tu edad, creo que sería bueno que nos fuéramos conociendo, te parece.- Fionna asintió y sonrió levemente, Marceline le había dado esperanza, separaron el abrazo y siguieron por el sendero, Fionna dio una última mirada a su hogar, suspiro y espero que la carta que había dejado en su cama a sus padres, fuera suficiente para que entendieran que volvería con Finn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En lo profundo del bosque una chica de pelo ondulado ronca horrendamente, molestando a todos los animales del bosque, y sin darse cuenta atrayendo un peligro inminente, su compañera peli rosada desciende nuevamente a su lado, y con una sonrisa divertida tomo su pequeña cantimplora y la derrama sobre su amiga, ella despierta exaltada y gritando.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Pero Bonnie que pasa por tu cabeza, estas curvas no merecen despertar tan bruscamente, mira nada más que mi sueño de belleza no se ha completado, debo dormir al menos 15 horas para estar perfecta, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.- Gruño y la joven sonrió –Vamos Lumpy sabes que no suelo creer en eso de la belleza, bueno…se supone que somos perfectos…somos ángeles, creo que es lo suficiente para mí, no suelo ser vanidosa.- dijo, pero su amiga reacciono indignada. –Querida, jamás te conformes con estas fachas, tan solo mira, estos trajes de Querubín no me atraerán al chico de mis sueños, es más…no hay hombre en esta tierra que merezca mis grumos, el que lo desee deberá ponerme el anillo chica, tu deberías pensar lo mismo, sin anillo no le entregues ni un pedazo de tus grumos.- la joven peli rosa no paraba de reír, su mejor amiga siempre le parecía extremista, pero sin embargo era la mejor compañía que tenía, de echo su única amiga, todas las demás ángeles de su hogar, solían ser muy duras, la marginaban.

Lumpy sonrió después de ver que no convencería a su amiga, y bostezó; miro a su alrededor asqueada, esos no eran lugares para una dama como ella, definitivamente alguien pagaría caro por hacerla dormir en aquel sitio tan horrible, luego miro los zapatos de Bonnie, tenían salpicaduras de fango, como si hubiese corrido, suspiro aliviada, si su compañera ya había hecho los rondines, ya podrían largarse de aquel sitio con olor a pies.

-Dime, este sitio de cuarta que tuvo el honor de tener mi presencia, ¿ya está a salvo?- dijo sonando soberbia, Bonnie la miro con una sonrisa –Claro, pero aún tenemos que ir a ver la aldea que esta al final del bosque, debemos de avisar a los jefes de aldea, que los pantanos están limpios.- Lumpy se rasco la cabeza.

-Este sitio…que tenia de especial, nunca nos envían sin que haya peligros que cambien el orden, y por lo visto, no hay brujas, ni hechiceros, o cualquier raro ser del submundo, como sea es muy extraño, o acaso tu sabes algo.- Bonnie se tensó, miro a su amiga y dudo en hablar, pero era necesario. –Recuerdas lo que nos enseñó mi hermano…las plumas negras, las que eran de aquel cuervo, recuerdas que nos contó historias…de seres de alas tan oscuras como la noche, y de reconocerlos por sus miradas de sangre...- Lumpy asintió confundida. –Claro, pero a qué viene eso.-

-Los seres que alguna vez escuchamos de sus cuentos…dejaron de ser irreales, están aquí en nuestro mundo.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chrono se levantó pesadamente de la cama, y comenzó a caminar lentamente al baño, se lavó la cara y cepillo sus dientes, entre bostezos salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al comedor, era extraño tanto silencio, según sabia la noche pasada la joven Abadeer, había deambulado por toda la casa sin conciliar el sueño, que raro que esta vez fuera diferente y no la encontrara sentada ya en la mesa, camino al cuarto de su hija, toco la puerta unas veces, pero nadie atendió a su llamado; preocupado abrió la puerta, y en la cama observo una nota…una nota y no las dos chicas, tomo el papel y sus manos temblaron, la caligrafía sutil y delicada de su hija mayor; sollozo sabía que estaba pasando, podía imaginarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marceline y Fionna ya llevaban caminando una hora, y habían logrado recorrer ya un largo tramo, se habían adentrado a la zona de los bosques, Marceline tenía un olfato más desarrollado, un sutil olor…que le parecía familiar la estremeció bruscamente, tanto que Fionna lo noto.

-¿Que sucede, te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo fue…huele a…Fionna, no te muevas para nada.- Marceline mira tensa en dirección a la nada, Fionna se preguntaba que sucedía, que era eso que ella no percibía, aunque el sol podía apreciarse sobre las copas de los árboles, la visibilidad dentro del pantano era mínima, las sombras escondían formas extrañas en la espesura del paisaje, de pronto un sonido metálico a lado suyo la puso alerta, Marceline tenía algo rojo…similar a un hacha en las manos, y Fionna lo sabía eso era un arma, algo había en el pantano…capaz de darle miedo a un demonio.

Marceline extendió sus alas, aquella arma era un regalo de su maestra, un hacha hecha con sangre de demonio…y aquel olor no era humano…tampoco era un misterio…ya lo conocía perfectamente…ese olor era de un Kroger, seguramente aquellos seres de la nocheosfera ya habían encontrado el portal…y el Kroger no era algo simple de matar, una pantera negra de unos 2 metros de alto, sus dientes afilados cual cuchillos y unos ojos rojos…dignos de demonios de aquella dimensión, su rugido era devastador aturdía a cualquier adversario, estaban en zonas inhabitadas de su mundo, pues era perfectamente conocido que su comida preferida era el miedo de las personas, no te percibían si no sentían tu miedo…pero Marceline nunca se enfrentó a alguno de ellos, no creía que evitarlos fuera tan simple como calmar el miedo…el olor de aquella bestia se acercaba rápidamente, ya no debía acercarse mas, si lo hacia Fionna no sería tan rápida para esquivar los ataques, no dijo ni una sola palabra…basto con una mirada, Fionna se tensó completamente, y miro como la pelinegra aleteaba rápidamente hasta desaparecer entre los arbustos, su corazón palpitaba aprisa, no le quedaba duda…otro demonio había cruzado el portal.

Camino dudosa, que debía hacer, ella no tenía poderes mucho menos era inmortal como Marceline, aun así suspiro, camino despacio en dirección a donde anteriormente voló Marceline, a cada paso el crujido de los alrededores la alteraba, miro la copa de los árboles, se estaba adentrando en aquella oscuridad, acaso había sido prudente haberse escapado de casa, ella sería tan valiente, podría soportar aquel viaje, estaba dudando de sí misma, de su fuerza, se sentó cayendo pesadamente, se sentía cobarde, tenía ganas de llorar, Marceline la había dejado sola y ya se sentía incapaz de durar mucho, si se enfrentara a algo tan terrible como un demonio, ella no sabía usar armas, supuso que esos seres la harían pedazos…Un crujido fuerte, y la sorpresa de ver un árbol caerse partido a la mitad, la saco de sus pensamientos, pero…no podía gritar, la voz se había ido, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, como si fuese a estallar, no había tiempo para escapar, unos grandes colmillos blancos se asomaban de adentro de las fauces de un ser felino con unos inmensos ojos rojos, parecían inyectados en sangre y no vio vida, esa mirada…vacía, le congelo el alma, Fionna tenía miedo, miedo de morir, el escalofrió de ver que aquel monstruo figuraba una retorcida sonrisa con su temible boca libero su garganta…y grito, un grito que no escapo del bosque, solo a unos metros…no pidió auxilio estaba muerta, lo sabía aquella bestia la haría pedazos, se la tragaría entera…no había duda…y ella moriría observando aquellas cuencas que solo reflejaban su rostro lleno de temor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-HUM! Como dices, que ningún chico de nuestra tierra te provoca mariposas, que mal estas amiga, la próxima vez que volvamos te sacare de aquella biblioteca, iremos a dar unas vueltas, tienes que conocer más gente, los personajes de libros estarán bien…pero no pueden darte anillos bañados en oro blanco y llevarte volando por el arcoíris.- Musito Lumpy molesta.

Bonnie frunció el ceño, miro indignada a Lumpy, había comentado un tema tan grave como el paso de los demonios a las tierras de Ooo y su amiga había dicho que tal cosa era una total bobería para asustar pueblerinos, cambiando al tema de siempre, Lumpy nunca había visto a Bonnie interesada por algún muchacho de PuHoy o de cualquier otra tierra, y siempre la había incitado a salir en citas dobles, que normalmente resultaban desastrosas, pero la respuesta de Bonnie siempre era la misma, nunca había sentido nada, nadie había podido provocar un sentimiento de más allá de la amistad en ella, suspiro y extendió sus alas, estaban a punto de ir en dirección a las aldeas…cuando un grito desgarrador las sorprendió a ambas…un grito…de una niña…que hacia una niña en medio de la nada…en lo más interno del bosque, y al fin lo percibió, una vez que se elevó un poco en el aire y el viento recorrió su cara…el puro olor del azufre, estaba segura, un demonio…y voló rápidamente en esa dirección, Lumpy la siguió apresurada, quizás era algo soberbia y altanera, pero sabía cuál era su deber con los humanos, aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón, habiendo olido el azufre…deseo que los cuentos permanecieran siendo solo fantasías, y que el grito fuera una falsa alarma, si los demonios estaban ahí…la paz de tantos años, se esfumaría en segundos.

La primera en llegar cerca de la bestia fue Bonnie, un Kroger, los conocían por sus libros…jamás había visto uno, aquel monstruoso animal, tenía en una de sus garras apresada a una joven humana, lloraba desconsolada y tenía sangre en la camiseta azul que llevaba, Bonnie jamás había visto tal dolor en una persona, y los ojos de aquella niña le transmitían un enorme miedo.

Fionna vio los aleteos pero sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas, aun así sabía que eran ángeles, y sintió una esperanza…una fuerte esperanza de ser rescatada.

Lumpy actuó rápido y desenfundo una espada de oro, Bonnie la imito, el animal las ignoraba por completo, no arremetía contra ellas, solo las observaba con aquella horrible sonrisa, y apretaba más fuerte a la pequeña niña, que emitía gritos de dolor.

Bonnie no soporto más, se abalanzo dando un corte directo en la espalda del Kroger, y dejó caer a Fionna herida, Lumpy que volaba en dirección a ella para sacarla cargando, fue noqueada por que el furioso animal le había dado un furtivo zarpazo lanzándola inconsciente contra un árbol.

-LUUUUUMPY!- grito preocupada Bonnie, se abalanzó nuevamente contra la bestia, pero esta vez el Kroger la esquivo y le lanzo un zarpazo a ella, aleteo rápidamente para evadir el golpe pero este le rozo un poco la pierna, dejando la marca del rasguño; Bonnie emitió un leve quejido, tomo la espada con ambas manos, estaba a punto de volver a arremeter contra aquel monstruo cuando…de la nada, una joven de cabello color azabache y alas…alas similares a las de los búhos, salió de entre los árboles, con ojos carmesí, invoco una letal arma que despedía olor a sangre…sangre de demonio, fue tan rápido, dejo caer todo el peso del hacha sobre el Kroger, Bonnie sabía que estaba muerto, sus ojos sin alma ahora eran negros…estaban totalmente vacíos de maldad…se dejó caer al suelo la pierna le dolía…su corazón palpitaba acelerado…fue entonces, cuando busco a la joven de pelo azabache…y la encontró…la encontró en una mirada sofocante, como si el tiempo se hubiera acabado, el carmesí de aquella mirada era diferente, chocaba con la suya, su respiración seso…sentía que el tiempo se había parado al mirarla, había un brillo, un brillo diferente en sus ojos, no parecían ojos malignos, y bueno aquella joven las había salvado…se levantó e intento caminar junto a ella pero callo de rodillas.

Marceline reacciono rápidamente, estaba junto a ella, era un ángel lo sabía, pero la había tomado de los hombros para que no callera, los ojos de la pelirosada eran azules, como el agua y el cielo de ese mundo…eran profundos, llenos de vida…quedo hipnotizada, nunca había sentido una presión en su pecho tan grande como la que le provocaban los ojos de esa chica…temió quedarse perdida en esa mirada y se dispuso a hablar.

-Te duele.- susurro. Bonnie asintió se había sonrojado levemente, la voz de Marceline era todo menos la de un demonio, melodiosa…cual si fuera de una doncella, sus labios eran carnosos, y su nariz afilada la hacían muy bella, estar tan cerca de la pelinegra, le provocaba una aceleración de sus ritmos cardiacos…y eso le parecía extraño…que un ser…que por esos ojos…era de la nocheosfera…le provocara, aquellos sentimientos que tanto se había preguntado por qué siempre estuvieron ausentes, y así entre sus brazos, se llenó de una calidez abrumadora, y sin desearlo cerro sus ojos, cayendo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de esta vez.

*W* no es hermoso el amor a primera vista, x3 bueno sobre PuHoy, he decidido bautizar a la dimensión, de donde serán los ángeles de este modo, bueno el por que es muy simple, y es que quienes han visto el capítulo (si no spoiler), es una dimensión alterna donde Finn forma una familia, como muchos saben, no quedo muy en claro si resulto ser un sueño o si realmente viajo a ese lugar. Así que use el nombre, nada más, no aparecerán los hijos de Finn ni la esposa almohada, y no será un mundo de almohadas parlanchinas.

Gracias por los Reviews a Okisawa Hinari, alecita122 y ScretSoul, por haber sido constantes desde el primer capítulo *W* . A los Guest. Y a todos los demás.

Scarlet Abadeer, princesshaku21, Marilinn, PawBlue.


	5. ¿Enemigos naturales?

Capítulo 5.- ¿Enemigos naturales?

Bueno hoy tengo que escribir el siguiente capítulo mientras me encuentro en un autobús en dirección a mi casa (estoy de viaje :3) , x3 como saben nuestras protagonistas ya se han conocido así que sin más espero les encante tanto como a mí el siguiente capítulo…una pequeña duda que ronda mi inocente mente, les gustaría lemon (me da algo de pena escribirlo) xD, o los dejo con los besos que ya tengo planeados para nuestra dulce parejita.

Disclaimer: Hora de aventura le pertenece a Pendleton Ward.

* * *

Marceline observo a la joven que descansaba en sus brazos, sus mejillas rosadas la hacían ver como una muñeca de porcelana, largas pestañas de tono rosado, y aquellos labios…tenia labios delgados, y sin duda Marceline quedo azorada por la belleza de Bonnie…sin embargo aquel encanto se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Marceline miro las blancas alas de la joven en sus brazos…sabía perfectamente que era un ángel y estaba tan cerca de ella como para matarla, pero si eso pretendiera jamás la hubiera defendido del Kroger, una voz retumbo en su cabeza, era la de Marshall…

_**Flashback**_

_El joven príncipe se encontraba con su pequeña hermana de 10 años, caminaban de la mano cuando un cuervo surco el cielo dejando caer algunas plumas frente a ellos, Marcy corrió divertida y las tomó, luego girando sobre sus pies le sonrió a Marshall._

_-Dime, no te parecen suaves, quizás para mucha gente aquel pájaro sea considerado molesto o feo, pero sus plumas son muy suaves.- dijo la joven, su hermano mayor sonrió y se acercó a ella._

_-Mira el cuervo vuela libremente, es por eso que aquellos atados a esta tierra lo desprecian, por que a pesar de que ellos lo consideren un animal malo o irritante como tú dices, es mucho más libre que cualquiera, ya te lo he dicho no puedes juzgarlo todo por lo que las demás personas puedan decir.- Marceline asintió, luego vio las plumas nuevamente y miro a Marshall triste._

_-¿Qué pasa Marcy, no ha quedado claro?- cuestionó, pero ella asintió nuevamente. –Es solo que…Marshall y los ángeles, ellos son tan malos como padre dice, ¿tú has visto alguno?- Marshall sonrió. -lamentablemente por ahora le creeré a padre, sabes, hubo un tiempo en que la nocheosfera era una dimensión más, no había gente llegando por ser exiliada a esta tierra, no había un rey tan cruel como el, y esta tierra tenia libre acceso a las islas de Ooo, nuestra madre contaba historias muy bellas acerca de los ángeles, pero…aunque ella, ciertamente conocía la historia.- Marshall carraspeo. – ¿Cuál historia? Aquella en la que los ángeles rompieron los puentes dimensionales, encerrándonos….sabes no creo que seres tan bonitos hayan hecho eso.-_

_-¿Bonitos? Los has visto.- Marceline asintió, Marshall se alarmo y rápidamente se incoó a lado de ella. –Donde…como.- Marcy sonrió, en los libros de padre, en su despacho cuando me deja entrar a tocar el piano a veces se marcha y yo he tomado algunos libros, hablan de los ángeles, sus alas no son como las nuestras…bueno como las tuyas, son plumas como las mías, habla de muchas cosas, vamos hermano te mostrare mis libros.- Marcy lo tomo de la mano y alzo el vuelo, estaba feliz pensaba que esos libros cambiarían el pensar de su hermano, quizás fue así, nunca pudo preguntarlo…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Se levantó con la joven en brazos, dio un largo suspiro y se acercó a Fionna, se había arrastrado hasta llegar con la otra joven inconsciente aun.

-Esta...- Marcy la interrumpió. –No, un ángel no muere tan fácil, además si mi oído es casi tan perfecto como el de ellas, aun puedo escuchar el latido de ambas.- Fionna asintió, sus ojos se humedecieron nuevamente y miro a Marceline feliz. –Por favor no me vuelvas a dejar sola.- Marceline sintió culpa nuevamente, ella que pensaba había olido el Kroger estaba equivocada el viento la había engañado, y el Kroger estaba al acecho esperando a la joven niña, suspiro pesadamente.

-Mira ya no hay peligros las llevare a una prado más despejado.- Fionna negó con la cabeza y se levantó despacio, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero solo eran raspones en sus brazos y otros moretones en el torso por la presión de la mano del Kroger. –No podrás somos tres y ellas tienen armaduras deben pesar más, incluso con tu fuerza…- Marceline dejo despacio a Bonnie en el piso y ante los ojos de Fionna tomo la forma de un murciélago gigante, al principio se aterro pero luego comprendió que los poderes de Marceline eran desconocidos para ella, se acercó y preguntó.

-Vamos, pudiste habérmelo dicho, no estoy para seguir viendo seres tan grandes.- Marcy sonrió, o eso parecía hacer, se agacho nuevamente y subió a las ángeles en su espalda, Fionna también subió y se recostó cansada, sintió cuando se encontraban en el aire, volaban bajo, pero la noche ya estaba por llegar, que rápido había pasado el día aún no podía creer que su aventura ya estuviera siendo un tanto mortal, se dejó absorber por el cansancio y cerro sus ojos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En lo más profundo de los calabozos de la nocheosfera, una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos azules se encontraba en una celda oscura de piedra volcánica roja, no había ventanas y se podía sentir el calor sofocante, había escritos en las paredes con tinta negra, eran hechizos que apagaban su magia, además de un grillete que apresaba dolorosamente su tobillo izquierdo, estaba recostada en el piso, tenía los pómulos muy marcados, y unas terribles ojeras. Tras la puerta de piedra se escucharon susurros extraños, se alarmó sabía lo que estaba por pasar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y entraron dos esclavos demonios, la miraron, la mujer estaba en posición fetal temblaba y se miraba enferma, la tomaron de los brazos y soltaron el grillete arrastrándola pisos arriba, hasta llegar a un cuarto de torturas, el Lich esperaba feliz, los demonios la soltaron en el centro, ella soltó un leve quejido, ya no tenía fuerzas estaba completamente al borde de la muerte, el Lich la tomo furtivamente del cabello levantándola hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Aún prefieres la muerte a cooperar con nosotros y decirnos donde está el portal a la tierra humana, Simone...- ella no hizo ningún gesto, su silencio era un sí rotundo, el terrible ser que la miraba envenenaba su mente con memorias horribles e imágenes tan atroces que no podían ser descritas, la mujer cerraba con fuerza los ojos y temblaba, pero era firme y aun así muriera jamás traicionaría a su pequeña, pues donde quiera que ella estuviera, sabía que volvería, y lo cambiaria todo. Entonces en ese mismo momento un recuerdo la salvo de aquellas imágenes venenosas que el Lich había puesto…

_**Flashback**_

_La pelinegra caminaba en cuclillas lo más despacio que podía, llevaba unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, combinada con un short café y una sudadera gris, sus pasos eran cada vez más delicados hasta que una voz en su espalda la hizo pegar un brinco enorme._

_-A dónde vas pequeña.- dijo Simone con una sonrisa tierna, Marcy flotaba alto del susto que le causo escuchar la voz de su maestra, bajo haciendo un puchero hasta llegar frente a ella. –No hagas eso Simone, estaba a punto de devolver esto.- extiende las manos dejando ver un libro algo viejo, Simone asiente y lee el título en voz alta. –Tierras del mundo, es que acaso quieres saber algo de otros lugares, ¿no te vasta con mis clases?- Marceline solo hizo un puchero desviando la mirada, esto siempre enternecía a Simone, que quería a aquella pequeña como su hija. Suspiro y le paso la mano por el cabello alborotándolo. –Regrésalo, no diré nada sobre haberte visto.- Marceline asintió muy contenta y dio un beso en la mejilla de Simone, salió volando sigilosamente. La mujer dio un suspiro, aquella niña apenas tenía 14 años, rogaba que sus 16 no se acercaran tan rápido, rogaba que el destino de la princesa no fuera tan cruel como el del príncipe, pero en el fondo sabía que esa pequeña era diferente, con sangre de ángel y ojos de demonio, Marceline algún día haría un cambio. Un día ella liberaría a todos en esa tierra, devolviendo la esperanza._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Abrió los ojos y miro al Lich con una sonrisa, él solo gruño y la dejo caer al suelo, la mujer escupió un poco de sangre y habló.

-No importa cuánto dolor, no será suficiente para romper mi espíritu, y te diré algo…solo puede cruzar alguien de corazón puro, ella lo es, pero tu morirías al intentarlo, tu o yo, no somos seres puros de sangre…alguna vez hemos matado…pero ella, no ha dejado correr sangre de inocente por sus manos, y jamás lo hará, volverá, y les partirá el trasero.- Simone reía sonoramente, el Lich miro a sus esclavos ellos la tomaron en brazos arrastrándola, aun fuera de aquella sala podía escuchar las risas de la mujer; miro sus manos y conjuro un hechizo…entonces el monstruo se volvió un humano, ese hechizo duraba por unos días, le costaba años de vida, pero para un ser que solía robar los años de otros seres, no le importaba mucho, se dirigió al atrio de la casa de su hermano, tenía algo en mente y sin duda alguna funcionaria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie despertó y abrió los ojos confundida, ya no le dolía la pierna, poso su mano y sintió un vendaje, luego alzo la mirada, ya no había árboles, el lugar donde se encontraban estaba despejado una pequeña fogata en el centro daba el calor suficiente, Lumpy estaba recostada en las piernas de Fionna y ambas dormían profundamente, fue entonces cuando encontró aquellos ojos, que llevaban rato observándola mientras dormía…esos ojos color vino, eran tan profundos, se levantó y la miro seriamente.

-Eres un ángel…¿Verdad?- Bonnie titubeó en responder, además la voz de aquella joven pelinegra la hacía estremecer, era demasiado musical para un demonio; se levantó también y esta vez se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella, primero intento tener una mirada dura, pero la inexpresividad de Marceline le parecía curiosa, si le importara que fuera un ángel no la habría salvado eso lo entendía. –Lo soy, y tu una demonio, tus ojos lo dicen todo.- Marceline desvió la mirada, aquel comentario la hirió, sabia de quien había heredado aquellos ojos, dio media vuelta y se sentó. –En cuanto despierte tu amiga nos llevaras a Puhoi.- soltó de la forma más fría y cortante que pudo. Bonnie carraspeo. –No tengo ningún motivo para traicionar a mi gente…tu eres un demonio se supone que no debo confía…- Marceline se levantó bruscamente y la tomo del cuello de la camisa. –Escúchame bien princesita, no se quien seas pero acabo de salvarles la vida a ti y a tu amiga, si quieres saber por qué hay tantos demonios fugándose de la nocheosfera será mejor que me lleves con el emperador.- Bonnie la tomo de las manos haciendo un esfuerzo por zafarse pero era inútil, aquella joven era mucho más fuerte que ella. –Déjame, como se supone que confié en un demonio, ustedes malditas bestias, son asesinos sin sangre.- la peli rosa sollozo. –Ustedes monstruos asesinaron a mi madre…- la peli rosa se dejó caer en el suelo y lloro desconsolada, Marceline la soltó no era su deseo verla llorar…sintió un crudo dolor en el pecho, no entendía por qué…tan solo se sintió mucho más cruel que su padre, suspiro con pesadez y se agacho a la altura de la joven.

La tomo de la barbilla y alzo su rostro, lloraba a mares, Bonnie quiso quitarle la mano, pero había algo en aquella pelinegra que la volvía sumisa, y la despojaba de cualquier coraje. –Lo peor de todo es que lo saben, saben que son monstruos sin alma, pero nadie les ha enseñado otra cosa, no conocen nada más que hacer daño, no saben que es el amor o la amistad, perdona.- Marceline se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en la frente, aquel simple e inocente acto ruborizo a Bonnie, pero Marceline no lo noto por la oscuridad de la noche, se alejó de la chica y volvió a sentarse en el pasto. –Dices que no puedes confiar en mi verdad, bueno, empezamos muy mal quizás, después de todo…naturalmente somos enemigos, pero si me quisieras muerta o viceversa ya habría sangre en las manos de alguna, pero no lo veo así sabes, nunca antes había visto a un ángel, y si es una tradición del pasado atacarnos, haya ellos, yo no le haría daño a un ser tan hermoso.- Bonnie agacho el rostro, aquella chica estaba disparando demasiadas emociones dentro de ella, ira, amistad, dolor, comprensión, cariño…y amor; levanto la mirada sonrojada y asintió. –Marceline, es mi nombre, ahora que me presente dime cuál es tu nombre.- Marceline le dedico una sonrisa a la joven que le devolvió el gesto, y fue entonces el turno de Marceline de sonrojarse levemente, pero la voz de la joven la distrajo. –Bonnibel, pero si vamos a ser amigas, dime Bonnie.- dijó y acerco su mano a la de Marcy para dar un fuerte apretón, en señal de amistad, ambas se sonrieron, hasta que el roncar de Lumpy arruino el ambiente, Marceline soltó una carcajada. –Y ella no me va a querer como tú?- Bonnie se quedó pensando y sonrió. –Mientras me gustes a mi ella no se molestara.- ese comentario sonrojo muy profundamente a Marcy. –EH?!, gu-gustar?- Bonnie también se puso color de tomate, y negó con las manos. –Eh..eh, me refiero a que me guste tu amistad, si eso.- dijo nerviosa, Marcy asintió completamente colorada, y ambas miraron el fuego, seguramente el viaje seria largo, pero en el fondo una de ellas sabía que había algo más allá de un simple comienzo de amistad.

* * *

siento que el capitulo es muy corto ;-; perdónenme, es por culpa de la chica que iba a lado mio en el autobús, e.e no paraba de leer lo que escribía y en un momento me empezó a sonreír raro e.e ;-; mi novia me va a pegar.

bueno espero les haya gustado este capitulo prometo actualizar lo mas rápido posible.

un saludo a todos aquellos que me siguen leyendo y ponen reviews.


	6. Conocerla

Capítulo 6.- Conocerla

.3.)/ un saludo fieles lectores bueno este capítulo me costó un poco, por que lo escribí a lo mucho unas tres veces, sentía que faltaba algo...pero esta versión me gusto y es la que quedo espero les gusté.

Disclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece sólo las situaciones comprometedoras en las que meto a sus personajes.

* * *

La noche a pasado rápido, Marceline se sentía muy a gusto charlando con Bonnie habían descubierto muchas cosas en común, además de contarse cosas sobre sus especies, y es que resulto ser que la peli rosada era un Serafín y que los ángeles tenían rangos especiales, empezaban por querubines que no salían más allá de Puhoi, una vez pasados ciertos exámenes y edades pueden ir en busca de los demás rangos, claro si es que tienen deseos de conocer los lugares fuera de su hogar, ella que ahora al igual que su amiga eran Serafines, Bonnie también hablo a cerca de su familia, Marceline se asombró al enterarse de que la madre de Bonnie fue asesinada por un demonio, y Marceline le contó que jamás conoció a su madre por que ella había muerto cuando la dio a luz, pero todo el mundo solía decir que eran muy parecidas, Bonnie entonces hizo una última pregunta.

-Marceline, que hay de tu padre.- Marcy carraspeo, según recordaba Simone le prohibió decir el nombre de su padre, miro el cielo buscando una respuesta y luego miro a la peli rosada. -No lo recuerdo, sólo tengo un hermano, la nocheosfera no es un lugar para la familia.- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, Bonnie agacho el rostro, y prefirió dejar las preguntas de familia, y fue Marceline quien pregunto ahora.

-No te gustaría saber que sería este mundo, si estuviera unido de nuevo, y en paz.- dijo la morena mientras miraba el fuego que poco a poco se extinguía, Bonnie asintió, abrazo sus rodillas y dirigió su mirada al cielo. –¿Todos son como tú?- cuestiono la peli rosa, Marcy no comprendió aquella pregunta. -¿Quiénes?- dijo mientras le sonreía de soslayo. –Los demonios, siempre han sido seres monstruosos, con garras y bocas llenas de colmillos, cuernos y piel rojiza…pero tu…no me das miedo, tus ojos, tu mirada, no son ojos muertos, brillan como fuego…creo que eres muy…her…- Marcy se levantó de golpe interrumpiendo las palabras de Bonnie.

-Me cansa estar sentada ya está por amanecer iré a buscar comida, creo que vi un rio, no será difícil capturar algunos peces, vuelvo enseguida.- le sonrió y se marchó, Bonnie se abrazó cabizbaja, comenzaba a sentir algo por esa chica…¿pero era bueno aquello?, después de todo Marceline era una demonio, la estaba llevando a Puhoy, su casa…sin conocerla, suspiro, había algo, algo en su mirada y en su voz que Bonnie juraba escondían algo más, como si Marceline todavía no quisiera decirle algo importante, la peli rosa se acercó a su compañera, Lumpy todavía dormía, Marceline las había salvado a ambas, era obvio que ella no era una demonio común, todo lo que sabía de aquellos seres era que eran despiadados y horribles, pero la chica pelinegra…ella era hermosa y parecía noble, volteo ligeramente y encontró a la otra chica recostada, ella era un misterio, pero por lo menos sabía que era humana. Tomo asiento y cerró los ojos, estaba tan cansada de haber pasado toda la noche en vela con Marcy. Como si el viento le susurrara entre sueños una voz llego a su oído, "confía en las palabras de la princesa".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abadeer le sonrió a su hermano, hacia siglos que no lo veía con aquella mortal apariencia, también estaba seguro que tenía algo grande en mente.

-Como me veo hermano mayor, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo, supongo que es por la carne que esta sobre mis huesos.- El Lich tenía el aspecto de un joven de 20 años, su piel blanca hacia resaltar sus ojos esmeralda, su pelo era castaño oscuro, aquel demonio de aspecto seductor era un ser de lo más horrible en el interior, con aquella apariencia había enamorado a dulces jóvenes inocentes para luego robarles la vida y ser joven por siempre, sus ropas seguían siendo aquellos trapos mal cosidos y desgarrados, Abadeer llamo a sus sirvientes para traerle un traje a su hermano. –Leonard, tu nombre te va mejor ahora, aquel título tuyo del "Lich" ya no es para ti.- comento Abadeer. –El nombre humano que nos puso mi padre no es para nada tan aterrador, pero servirá, tan solo venía a comentarte que he logrado sacar algo útil de los recuerdos de la hechicera.- sonrió victorioso el Lich.

Hudson sonrió, estaba complacido con aquella noticia, -vamos dime ya has descubierto el portal.- el Lich negó con la cabeza, dejando confundido al hombre. –No querido hermano, entre los recuerdos de aquella mujer, logre ver una fugaz imagen de tu hija con el collar puesto aun después de escapar.- Abadeer miro cauteloso sin comprender. –Y eso de que sirve Leonard.- el hombre asintió. –Nos sirve de todo, tan solo mira.- Una especie de esfera traslucida apareció en el centro de aquella habitación, en el centro de ella se apreciaba una imagen, Abadeer la reconoció de inmediato, la chica que parecía estar en un bosque era Marceline, ante la confusión de su hermano Leonard explico. –El collar que ella posee, esta creado por toda mi magia, mientras ella lo posea puedo verla en cualquier lugar que este, y no solo eso, también puedo…- Leonard cerro los ojos y amplio una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, estaba enviando ciertos recuerdos e imágenes a Marceline, de pronto aquella esfera se esfumo, Abadeer miro sin comprender a su hermano, -¿Pero, que has hecho?- Leonard dio media vuelta y se marchó, antes de salir del cuarto dijo. –Le mostré el dolor de una amiga.-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un desgarrador grito alerto a Bonnie, reconoció la voz al instante y por alguna razón su pecho se estrujo, temió lo peor, desenvaino la espada y voló en dirección a donde la había visto por última vez. –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, basta, nooooo por favor, déjala, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh.- escuchaba Bonnie mientras más cerca estaba, cuando pudo verla, no comprendió que era lo que la aquejaba; Marcy estaba en el piso hincada cerraba con fuerza los ojos, y agarraba su cabeza.

Bonnie intento acercarse a ella preocupada, pero de repente a Marcy le cambiaron las manos, eran negras, y crecían como garras, sus alas negras revolotearon con fuerza pero sin despegar, al abrir los ojos miro hacia Bonnie, que sintió miedo de ella por primera vez desde que la conoció, ojos completamente oscuros, sin alma, sin vida, Marceline parecía una pesadilla, entonces Bonnie entendió, los demonios pueden tener una apariencia humana, es lo que oculta aquella pesadilla viviente, sollozo, temblaba y no podía hacer nada por esa joven frente a ella que parecía sufrir, desenvaino lentamente su espada, lo entendió al fin, un demonio, siempre será un demonio; con las dos manos estuvo a punto de decapitarla, cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- la joven rubia corrió y abrazo fuertemente a Marcy, miro con severidad a Bonnie, que observo como Marceline regresaba a la normalidad, hasta desmayarse en los brazos de la rubia. –Ella las salvo y tu intentabas matarle, no se cuales sean las reglas de los ángeles; pero estoy segura que traicionar no es una.- grito provocando desconcierto en Bonnie que titubeo. –Yo, ella parecía una amenaza.- dijo cabizbaja. –AMENAZA?! No tienes derecho a llamarla así, tu no la conoces, tú no sabes nada!- comenzó a sollozar, Fionna tenía mucho resentimiento por la desaparición de Finn por desgracia con quien se vendría a desahogar seria con Bonnie. –Ella fue desterrada por su padre, él quería matarla, su hermano se encuentra en este mundo, tan solo desea volverlo a ver, dime que tiene de malo ese deseo, DIME!, ¿solo por que su sangre esta maldita? Yo no veo a un monstruo, solo a una persona herida.- abrazo a Marceline con fuerza y lloro, Bonnie se llevó las manos al pecho, Marceline no le había comentado nada de eso, aquello era el gran secreto, se sentía horrible por haberla intentado matar, se acercó a Fionna y dijo.

-Lo siento, a veces le tenemos miedo a algo solo por que lo desconocemos.- le acaricio el cabello a Marcy y ayudo a Fionna a llevarla al prado donde la recostaron; justo cuando la estaban dejando descansar un bostezo las sorprendió, la amiga de Bonnie se había despertado, Fionna como acto reflejo cubrió a Marceline que tenía las alas negras extendidas, pero Bonnie se lanzó a abrazar a Lumpy cubriéndole el campo de visión.

-No vas a creerme hermana, tuve una pesadilla horrible, nos habían mandado a un pantano de poca monta y además un gato enorme había osado golpearme, a mi! Una musa echa por los dioses.- Bonnie sonrió ante aquel comentario extrañaba escuchar los parloteos de su amiga, pues había temido perderla. –Calma Lumpy estamos a salvo, siéntate tengo que contarte algo muy serio.-

Lumpy asintió confundida, luego observo al lado a la chica rubia y algo que esta cubría con su cuerpo como si de su vida dependiera, Bonnie le conto todo, para la sorpresa de esta, Lumpy sonrio ampliamente y asintió sin preocupaciones, aceptaba pagar la deuda de su vida llevándole a Puhoy, esa actitud de pagar algo sorprendio a Bonnie pues conocía bien a su amiga y primero muerta antes de ayudar a los demás, quizás el golpe le había afectado, pero al menos seguía temiendo aquel carisma sarcástico que la volvía única. Se disponían a salir esa tarde había un pueblo cercano en la tierra de Ooo conocido como Reino Fuego, Fionna se ofreció a llevar a una inconsciente Marceline pero Bonnie pidio hacerlo, sentia que se lo devia.

-Vamos ella ya nos llevo a las tres, dejame hacerlo tan solo eres una pequeña humana.- Fionna hizo puchero. –No me llames, pequeña, soy una aventurera, ademas mi nombre es Fionna.- Bonnie asintio y le dio la mano. –Un gusto Bonnibel Gum, puedes llamarme Bonnie.- Fionna le dio la mano y suspiro, luego Bonnie llevo a cuestas en su espalda a Marceline. Caminaron colina abajo, siguiendo un sendero amplio con pocos arboles a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto en la mente de marceline se repetian las ultimas imágenes de una Simone muy demacrada siendo torturada por el Lich de formas horribles, entre esos pensamientos, revivio los ultimos minutos a su lado.

_**Flashback**_

_Simone habia despertado a marceline advirtiendole que no hiciera mucho ruido, la joven se cambio el pijama por unas botas negras hasta las pantorrilas, una bermuda comoda negra, acompañado de un chaleco azul y una camisa de manga larga gris, que era incluso la rompara con la que seguia puesta en la tierra de Ooo._

_-Dime Simone a donde vamos.- cuestiono confundida la joven. –Marceline hay poco tiempo para explicarlo, pero el collar que llevas puesto es la clave.- la joven dio una rapida mirada y luego lo tomo en sus manos era tibio y el color rojo sangre, Marceline miro preocupada a Simone. –Que tiene que ver esto conmigo.- Simone se tenso. –Te lo explicare lo prometo ahora tenemos que ir al atico de la casa.- Marcy asintio, la siguio sin dudar, caminaron despacio de no advertir a nadie y llegaron a aquella habitacion en lo mas alto de la fortaleza de su padre; era un cuarto amplio con retratos de ella, Marshall y su padre, pero…ninguno de su madre, en el medio de aquella habitacion desgastada y con las paredes llenas de moho, una silla frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Simone se acerco a la silla y le ofrecio el asiento a la joven._

_Marcy tomo asiento y miro su reflejo, era ella o eso parecia, y luego se dio cuenta, la imagen frente a ella era su viva imagen, pero la ropa parecia un bello vestido de seda verde con aquel collar de tono ahora anaranjado, Simone interrumpio el silencio. –Este espejo tiene un encanto magico, muestra algo mas haya de nuestra comprension, podrias ver un paisaje o una persona, que parecera no relevante pero, indudablemente significara algo muy importante en tu vida.- Marcy asintio y miro a Simone. –Veo a mi madre con este collar.- Simone temblo. –Me lo temia pequeña niña, rapido parate frente al espejo, posa tus manos y repite estas palabras; In alio dormit consideratio de anima mea.- la joven miro confundida. –Que significa.- Simone sonrio, aquello era lo de menos pero asintio. –El reflejo de mi alma descansa en otro lugar.- Marcy asintio y repitio aquellas palabras en ese idioma que su maestra solia enseñarle, el cristal se sintio fragil, como agua, camino levemente hacia el frente y sus manos atravesaron el espejo, comprendio y camino segura. Simone dijo unas ultimas palabras. –Niña, tu padre es un innombrable a la tierra que vas, encontraras aliados, y un buen dia volveras con la llave que portas en el cuello, busca a marshall el tiene todas las respuestas que tendras.- Marceline quizo volver cuando nombro a su hermano pero el espejo termino por absorverla completamente y aparecio en un lugar con bosque…la tierra de Ooo. _

_Mientras tanto Simone fue perseguida por los guardias del Lich y capturada, siendo actualmente torturada por ellos, pero la mujer jamas diria donde se encontraba el portal._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Al despertar lo primero que sintio fue un dulce aroma, como el olor a fresas o a rosas, sonrio para si y luego sintio calidez, demasiado abrio los ojos bien y noto quien la cargaba, se sonrojo por eso, suspiro y se dispuso a hablar, sin embargo Bonnie fue quien dijo algo.

-No respires en mi cuello me das cosquillas.- le miro de soslayo y le dedico una tierna sonrisa, Marcy se escondio en el hombro de Bonnie para evitar que la viera sonrojada. –Perdon debes estar cansada dejame bajar.- Bonnie nego con la cabeza, Lumpy y Fionna hiban mas adelante y no notaron que Marceline ya estaba despierta. –No es cansado si eres tu, te lo debo, te debo mi vida.- ese comentario sonrojo mas a Marceline que ya no sabia que hacer para que no notara el tono de sus mejillas. –No me debes nada, no es…- Bonnie la interrumpio de nuevo. –Claro no te conosco, de nada de echo, pero hare eso mientras llegamos a Puhoy, te conocere, y tu a mi, te ayudare en lo que pueda.- y le sonrio de nuevo, Marceline levanto la mirada y tambien le sonrio.

Sin embargo el seco sonido de un golpe las asusto a las dos, era la espada de Lumpy protegia a Fionna de un joven pelirojo con una armadura naranja, que les lanzaba bolas de fuego, Bonnie la bajo y ambas se acercaron corriendo a ayudar, Marceline invoco un hacha roja y Bonnie desenvaino una espada de oro, se lanzaron a atacar al chico que las esquivo rapidamente e invoco perros de fuego.

Las angeles y marceline peliaban con furia contra aquellos seres, no podian acercarse al muchacho, cada vez invocaba mas perros de fuego, ya habian durado un rato, cuando alguien lo tomo del hombro, Fionna palidecio, conocia esa sonrisa…corrio ante y se lanzo a abrazar al otro hombre, y entre lagrimas dijo. –Tio Jake, estas vivo.- las chicas se miraron confundidas, y el joven de fuego paro el ataque, se cruzo de brazos y las miro con desprecio, para dar media vuelta y adentrarse al bosque.

El hombre al que Fionna habia llamado Jake, parecia tener 29 años, su cabello era rubio pero algo opaco, tenia bigote y una gran sonrisa estaba marcada en su rostro, llevaba una jersey blanca y un pantalon de tela negra, con botas gruesas color café, miro a las chicas y extendio la mano.

-Hace siglos que no veo angeles y demonios peliando mano a mano, un gusto me llamo Jake DiMaggio.- Marcy miro a Fionna y ella sonrió con inocencia. –Él es mi tío Jake, él es un guerrero que va en busca de aventuras por el mundo, mi hermano y yo solíamos querer ser como el cuándo estábamos pequeños, no lo veía desde hace tiempo, pero es de confianza.- Jake se rio, y miro a las chicas. –Calma, seguro con lo que hicieron hace unos minutos si piensan visitar el reino de fuego, acabaran carbonizadas, esta gente no confía en extraños yo me encuentro de paso, podría ayudarles en lo que sea que estén buscando.- Bonnie miro a Marceline que asintió y le tendió la mano a Jake.

Él se presentó con todas y caminaron rumbo al pueblo que ya estaba muy cerca, las casas eran de piedra volcánica, había ríos de lava y árboles secos, el cielo…era anaranjado, casi rojo, provoco un pequeño dolor en el pecho de Marceline, que trato de ignorar sus pensamientos, cuando llegaron a una pequeña choza de dos pisos Jake les señalo cuales serían sus habitaciones, pero había un pequeño problema; solo había tres cuartos, uno para Jake y dos para las muchachas.

Las cuatro se miraron, y fue Fionna quien dijo que prefería dormir en el piso de abajo, Lumpy dijo que la casa le parecía tétrica y pidió a Bonnie que la dejara dormir con la rubia en el cuarto inferior, Bonnie asintió y Marceline la miro sonriendo.

-Creo que dormiremos juntas.- Marceline sonrió, ambas subieron pero al abrir la puerta se llevaron una sorpresa, la cama no era una litera, como la habitación de Fionna y Lumpy, era una cama matrimonial, ambas se miraron sonrojadas.

-Bu-bueno, sabes si quieres duermo en el suelo no me molesta ya me llevaste a cuestas.- titubeo Marcy, Bonnie se sentó en el borde de la cama. –No importa que duermas junto a mí, será cómodo, además no puedo permitirme dejarte en el suelo.- Marceline se acercó le sonrió y con un suspiro se arrojó a la cama. –Es tan cómoda, al fin poder dormir bien.- Bonnie también se recostó, -tienes razón es muy cómoda.- dijo mientras le sonreía, ambas se quedaron viendo largo tiempo, había algo que sucedía entre ambas cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, ambas se absorbían, los profundos ojos de Marcy provocaban tanto en Bonnie y sus ojos, miraban con ternura a la pelinegra, que no supo cómo o por que levanto su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Bonnie, tenía una piel suave, cálida, le agradaba sentirla tan cerca.

Quizás ese tacto fue lo que empujo a la peli rosada, que se acercó despacio y poso delicadamente sus labios sobre los de Marceline, que abrió los ojos como platos, cuando se separó hablo confundida.

-Bonnie, tú me besaste.- dijo mientras tocaba sus labios, que aún permanecían con la sensación tan tibia que le había dejado, Bonnibel agacho el rostro, se sentía avergonzada. –Perdón fue una tontería yo…- fue interrumpida por los labios de Marceline, al principio la beso con delicadeza, luego al separarse la miro de nuevo. –No dije que no me gustara.- y continúo besándola, hasta que Bonnie abrió delicadamente los labios y continuaron, jugando con sus lenguas, cuando ya no pudieron soportar la falta del aire se separaron lentamente, mirándose con ternura, Bonnie rodeo el cuello de Marceline para quedar tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración mezclándose. –Marceline quiero conocerte, quiero saber todo de ti, Marcy…me gustas.- la pelinegra sonrió y continuo con los besos que comenzaban dulces y despacio, para volverse apasionados y voraces, y estuvieron así largo rato hasta dormir abrazadas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, trate de hacerlo más largo por lo corto que sentí el 5, además, dentro de unos días entro a clases y no podre actualizar tan pronto, ;-; culpen a la preparatoria, bueno 3 gracias por sus reviews habría actualizado antes de no ser por que Fanfiction no me dejaba publicar e.e no tengo idea por que.

Pronto aparecerán otros personajes de hora de aventura, y claro, más romance entre Bonnie y Marcy.


End file.
